5:Pokémon Helden Latias und latios(Camp Pikachu Vorfilm)
thumb|Titelbildthumb|Zanna und Leonthumb|Die Wasserstadt Altomarethumb|Misty gewinnt das rennenthumb|Ein cooler Preisthumb|Verfolgungsjagdthumb|In der Basilikathumb|Ash findet einen geheimen Ortthumb|und hier wird alles enthülltthumb|Latias und latiosthumb|Herr vongolle und die anderenthumb|Der Herzkristall im Brunnenthumb|Nächtliche Aktionthumb|Der Herzkristall wird gestohlenthumb|Die Stadt wird verriegeltthumb|Aerodactyl und Kabutobsthumb|Gezogen von latiasthumb|Befreiung der anderenthumb|Happy-end? Pokemon in diesem Film Latias, Latios, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Psiana, Ariados, Corasonn, Pikachu, Quaxo, Iksbat Personen im Film Zanna (Detusch: Annie), Leon (Deutsch: Oakley), Kanon (Deutsch: Bianca), Herr Vongolle, Ash, Misty, Rocko Zusammenfassung Einer Legende zufolge wurde eine Stadt vor langer Zeit durch böse Monster bedroht. Niemand konnte sie aufhalten. Doch da verwandelten sich zwei Kinder in die Pokemon Latios und Latias und vertrieben mit ihren Freunden das Böse aus der Stadt. Damit nie wieder das Böse zurückkehren konnte, hinterließen sie in der Stadt einen Kristall namens "Herztropfen". Zusätzlich besuchten sie immer wieder den Ort, wo sich dieser Kristall aufhielt. Seit dem tauchten nie wieder böse Monster auf der Insel auf... Das Szenario wechselt zur Gegenwart, wo wie zwei Dieben zusehen, die aus einer Bibliothek ein antikes Buch mit genau dieser Legende klauen. Dabei hinterlassen die Diebe eine rote Rose sowie eine Karte mit zwei herzartigen Symbolen. Anschließend verschwinden beide aus der Bibliothek und fahren mit ihrem High-Tech-Auto davon um dieses kurz darauf in ein High-Tech-Flugzeug zu verwandeln. Zielort ist die Wasserstadt Altomare, die offenbar in der Legende erwähnt wurde. Zielobjekt der beide Diebe ist natürlich der Herztropfen und ein bisher undefinierter anderer Schatz... Ash, Misty und Rocko halten sich zur Zeit gerade ebenfalls in der Wasserstadt Altomare auf um dort an dem berühmten jährlichen Wasserpokemon-Rennen teilzunehmen, bei dem ein wunderschöner Kristallorden als Preis winkt. Während Rocko die beiden anfeuert, liefern sich Ash, Misty und andere Trainer ein hartes Rennen durch die zahlreichen Wasserwege von Altomare, welches optisch stark an das italienische Venedig erinnert. Misty tritt dabei mit ihrem Corasonn an, während Ash es mit Karnimani versucht. Zu Beginn gibt es ein sehr ausgeglichenes Rennen, bei dem sich Ash, Misty und ein Junge die Spitze teilen. Nach einiger Zeit stürzt Ash jedoch ins Wasser und fällt zurück. Was er dabei nicht merkt, ist daß Latias ihm anschließend hilft die verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen, kurz vor dem Ziel aber in eine Nebengasse abbiegt, so daß Ash doch nicht gewinnt. Sieger des Rennens wird Misty mit ihrem Corasonn, woraufhin sie auch den hübschen Preis erhält. Der zweitplatzierte, Rossi, der letztes Jahr der Sieger war, lädt Misty und ihre Freunde zusätzlich auf seine Gondel zu einer Stadtbesichtigung ein, was diese natürlich nicht ablehnen. Während Ash, Misty und Rocko nun bei einer Gondelfahrt die Stadt von Rossi gezeigt bekommen, suchen die beiden Buchdiebe in der Stadt nach Latios und Latias. An einem großen Plaza gelingt ihnen das auch mit Hilfe einer Wärmebildkamera, da Latias und Latios in ihrer Tarnung wie Menschen aussehen, aber über geringere Körpertemperaturen verfügen. Beide sprigen daraufhin in ein Motorboot und rasen zu dem Ort, wo sie Latias entdeckt haben... Unsere Freunde haben ihre Gondelfahrt inzwischen beendet und machen sich auf einige der leckeren Speisen hier zu testen, als Pikachu sehr durstig wird. Beim Erblicken eines Brunnens flitzt Pikachu dorthin, kann aber den Wasserhahn leider nicht betätigen. Glücklicherweise taucht ein Mädchen (in Wirklichkeit Latias) auf und schaltet das Wasser für Piakchu ein. Kurz darauf trifft Ash auch ein und bedankt sich für die Hilfe bei dem Mädchen. Dieses inspiziert Ash kurz und läuft dann davon. Ash und Pikachu wundern sich zwar, bleiben aber am Brunnen, damit Pikachu sich abkühlen kann. Das Mädchen (also Latias) bekommt hinter der nächsten Ecke jedoch mächtig Probleme, als die beiden Diebe, die wir inzwischen als Zanna und Leon identifizierten auftauchen und Latias mit Hilfe ihrer High-Tech-Ausrüstung enttarnen. Latias flieht sofort, doch Zanna und Leon schicken ihre Pokemon Effy (ein Psiana) und Ariados hinterher, die Latios in ihrer Menschengestalt im Handumdrehen überwältigen. Pikachu spürt oder hört dies und eilt zu Hilfe, woraufhin auch Ash hinterherläuft. Gemeinsam mit Pikachu und seinem Donnerblitz kann er das Mädchen retten und flieht mit ihr durch die Stadt... Als Ash einmal nicht weiß, in welche Richtung sie laufen sollen, übernimmt das Mädchen die Initiative und führt Ash zu dem Plaza zurück, wo sie zu Beginn waren und wo auch Misty und Rocko schon auf Ash warten. Gerade als Ash wieder mit dem Mädchen reden will, ist dieses jedoch schon verschwunden. Nun ja... so sei es eben. Unsere Freunde setzten ihre Stadtbesichtigung fort, indem sie nun die berühmte Basilika der Stadt besuchen. In der Basilika entdeckt Ash am Boden einige alte Fossilien von Aerodactyl und Kabutops. Dabei taucht der freundliche Stadtführer Herr Vongolle auf und erzählt unseren Freunden etwas von alten Legenden und daß diese Basilika von den Vorfahren als Dank an Latios und Latias gebaut wurde. Eine riesige Apparatur inmitten der Basilika soll auch als Schutzmechanismus gedient haben, doch bis heute weiß niemand genau, wie man sie bedient. Beim Bestaunen der Apparatur in der Basilika entdecken unsere Freunde auch wieder das mysteriöse Mädchen im oberen Bereich der Basilika, wie es gerade etwas zeichnet. Ash nutzt die Chance und versucht das Mädchen zu erreichen, bevor es wieder verschwindet und verfolgt es durch die Stadt. Was er jedoch nicht weiß, ist, daß er von einem Beobachtungsroboter von Zanna und Leon verfolgt wird, die sich an Ash wegen der Blamage von vorhin rächen wollen... Beim Verfolgen kann Ash dem Mädchen auch eine Frage stellen, doch diese antwortet, daß sie Ash nicht kennt. Als Ash kurz daraufhin das Mädchen wieder aus den Augen verliert, will er schon aufgeben, doch da taucht sie auf einer Brücke erneut auf und lacht Ash an. Klar, daß Ash sie erneut verfolgt. Die Verfolgung endet vor einer Wand, die das Mädchen jedoch problemlos durchschreitet. Etwas verwundert durchschreiten Ash und Pikachu auch diese Wand und entdecken dahinter unglaubliches... Nach dem Durchschreiten des Portals taucht Ash in einer gigantischen Parkanlage auf, wo er auch erneut das Mädchen sieht. Doch da taucht Latios in unsichtbarer Tarnung auf und greift Ash an. Erst als sich das Mädchen vor Ash stellt, enthüllt sich Latios und Latias erklärt, daß Ash ein Freund ist. So wirklich überzeugt ist Latios aber erst, als das Mädchen mit dem Zeichenmaterial aus der Basilika auftaucht, welches fast genau wie Latias Tarnung aussieht. Es stellt sich als Kanon vor und dann taucht auch noch ihr Onkel der Stadtführer und Gondel-Reparierer, Herr Vongolle, auf. Vor allem der Onkel kann garantieren, daß Ash ein freundlicher Junge ist und er erkennt auch, daß Latias Ash deshalb herbrachte, weil sie mit ihm spielen will. Und so kommt es, daß Latios und Latias ein wenig mit Pikachu und Ash im Garten spielen. Nach einiger Spielzeit und einigen Erklärungen durch Herrn Vongolle fliegt Latios durch einen Brunnen davon und Latias zeigt unseren Freunden was Latios gerade sehen kann. So erleben alle die fantastische Wasserwelt von Altomare von unten, was auch gleichzeitig ein Willkommengeschenk von Latios ist. Anschließend bekommt Ash die Geschichte von Latios und Latias erzählt, wie sie auch in dem antiken Buch stand, das Zanna und Leon klauten. Ash erinnert sich jedoch auch, daß in der Basilika einige der Symbole aus diesem Park auch waren. Daraufhin erklärt Herr Vongolle, daß der Herztropfen neben dem Schutz der Stadt auch noch eine andere Funktion hat. Als Herr Vongolle Ash den Herztropfen in einem Brunnen zeigt, muß Ash allerdings versprechen, daß er dieses Geheimnis niemals weitererzählt. Da es auch schon abend geworden ist (nicht in diesem Paradies, sondern in der wirklichen Welt), muß Ash jedoch gehen. Er verspricht Latias aber, bald wiederzukommen und verläßt den Park gemeinsam mit Kanon und Herrn Vongolle. Niemand bemerkte jedoch den Beobachtungsroboter, der spätestens jetzt Zanna und Leon mitteilte, wo dieses Paradies verborgen liegt... Nach einer kurzen Besichtigung von Herrn Vongolle's Arbeitsplatz, an dem er die Gondeln repariert, bringt Kanon Ash zum Pokemon Center zurück, wo dieser die Nacht verbringen wird. Zanna und Leon planen für diese Nacht etwas ganz anderes und springen dabei über die Dächer der Stadt um zum geheimen Paradies von Latias und Latios zu gelangen. Unterwegs werden sie dabei kurz von Team Rocket verfolgt, die gerne auch so berühmt sein würden, aber nach kurzer Zeit von den Dächern purzeln und auf dem Boden landen. Zanna und Leon gelangen unterdessen in das Paradies und können dort sogar Latias und Latios überwältigen. Dadurch, daß sich Latios jedoch opfert, kann Latias durch den Brunnen entkommen. Zanna und Leon sind aber auch so zufrieden und schnappen sich neben Latios auch noch den Herztropfen. Als sie die Bodenplatten im Paradies studieren, entdecken sie auch die Funktion in der Basilika und wollen dies natürlich ausprobieren. Die Warnung, daß der Herztropfen bei einem Einsatz durch böse Kräfte vernichtet wird und die Stadt gleich mit vernichtet, ignorieren die beiden. Also machen sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Basilika, während Latias in Richtung Pokemon Center fliegt um Ash zu warnen. In der Basilika angekommen, wird Latios am richtigen Platz abgelegt, um eine gigantische Maschine zu aktivieren. Kanon und ihr Onkel treffen nun auch ein, nachdem sie den Verlust des Herztropfens bemerkten, werden jedoch von Psiana überwältigt und von Ariados gefesselt. Latias ist inzwischen im Pokemon Center eingetroffen. Nach einer kurzen Vorstellung bei Misty und Rocko setzt Latias ihre Kräfte ein um unseren Freunden zu zeigen, was Latios gerade sehen kann. Nun sehen alle, daß Latios, Kanon und Herr Vongolle in der Basilika von Zanna und Leon gefangen gehalten werden und auch der Herztropfen entwedet wurde. Zusätzlich erleben alle mit, wie eine der beiden in die Maschine steigt und mit ihrer Hilfe zwei antike Pokemon wieder zum Leben erweckt: Aerodactyl und Kabutops. Diese beiden erhalten den Befehl Latias zu suchen und herzubringen... An dieser Stelle bricht die Übertragung ab, weil Latios offenbar zu schwach ist. Leon aktiviert jedoch nun eine andere Einsatzmöglichkeit der Maschine und errichtet überall in der Stadt Barrikaden, die ein Durchqueren der Stadt nur noch auf dem Wasserweg ermöglichen. Ash und Latias schaffen es gerade noch aus dem Pokemon Center zu entkommen, bevor auch dieses verbarrikadiert wird. Was Ash aber in der Hektik vergessen hat sind seine Pokebälle... Wenige Augenblicke später treffen Ash und Latias auch schon auf Aerodactyl, welches Latias schnappt und abhauen will. Dank dem Donnerblitz von Pikachu und Ash's beherztem Eingreifen kann dies jedoch verhindert werden. Beim anschließenden Angriff von Aerodactyl wird die Gondel von Ash zerstört und Ash sinkt ohnmächtig ins Wasser. An dieser Stelle kommt jedoch Latias zu Hilfe und rettet Ash. Als Ash kurz darauf die Surfbretter vom Wasserrennen entdeckt, schafft er es gemeinsam mit Latias das Aerodactyl abzuhängen. Misty und Rocko versuchen das Pokemon Center zu verlassen, was sich allerdings als schwer erweist. Um Ash dennoch helfen zu können, schicken sie Iksbat, Corasonn und Quaxo voraus um Ash mit allen Mitteln zu helfen... Wie gut diese Idee war, merkt Ash schon sehr bald. Schließlich taucht nun Kabutops auf und greift Ash in den engen Gassen von Land aus an. Dank dem Eingreifen von Iksbat, Corasonn und Quaxo kann diese Gefahr jedoch gebannt werden und Ash erreicht mit Latias die Basilika. Vor der Basilika kommt es zu einem weiteren Konflikt, als Leon eine riesige Wasserwelle auf Ash und Latias schickt, in der die beiden fast ersticken. Im letzten Moment gelingt es Latias jedoch diese abzuwehren, was jedoch dazu führt, daß die Maschine in der Basilika beschädigt wird. Ash und Latias laufen nun in die Basilika und befreien Kanon sowie Herr Vongolle, während Pikachu sich um Zanna, Psiana und Ariados mit einem Donnerschock kümmert. Latios ist jedoch nicht so einfach zu befreien. Weder Latias noch Pikachus Donnerschock helfen hier und die durchgedrehte Maschine erschwert alles ohnehin. Schließlich sammelt Latias alle Energie und schafft es den Schild Latios zu deaktivieren, so daß Ash, Kanon und Herr Vongolle gemeinsam Latios aus dem Kraftfeld ziehen können. Zum Glück ist Latios unversehrt, aber dennoch sehr erschöpft. Zanna und Leon wollen sich nun zurückziehen, aber nicht den Herztropfen zurücklassen, der inzwischen seine Farbe geändert hatte, nachdem er für böse Zwecke benutzt wurde. Mit der Berührung des Herztropfens wird jedoch nun eine neue Katastrophe ausgelöst, die das gesamte Wasser aus der Stadt ablaufen läßt. Das wäre nicht so schlimm, doch all dieses Wasser stürmt nun in einer gigantischen Flutwelle auf die Stadt zu um diese zu begraben... Latios und Latias erkennen die Gefahr und fliegen der Flutwelle entgegen um sie mit all ihren Kräften aufzuhalten. Dies gelingt auch, doch leider zu einem hohen Preis. Latios muß nämlich seine Existenz auf Erden in seiner alten Form aufgeben, während Latias nun von unseren Freunden mit Hilfe einer Gondel geborgen wird. Mit Hilfe von Latias und Latios gemeinsamen Kräften können unsere Freunde noch einmal sehen, was Latios sieht und am Ende erhält Kanon einen neuen Herztropfen von Latios, der kurz darauf auch wieder im Paradies platziert wird. Die Stadt selbst wurde wieder völlig normal. Alle Barrieren verschwanden und die beiden Monster-Pokemon wurden in ihre Fossilien in der Basilika verbannt. Für Ash ist es nun aber auch Zeit abzureisen, was er am nächsten Tag auch macht. Beim Abschied von Herrn Vongolle und Kanon erhält er jedoch noch ein Bild von Kanon, auf dem er mit Pikachu zusammen zu sehen ist. Außerdem erhält Ash einen Kuß von Kanon, worauf vor allem Rocko neidisch ist ^_^ Ob dies jedoch die echte Kanon oder Latias gewesen ist, bleibt offen... (wobei die Kanon am Ende kein Wort sagte und damit sehr wahrscheinlich in Wirklichkeit Latias war) Beim Verlassen der Insel sehen unsere Freunde von ihrem Boot aus auch zwei Latias und ein Latios am Himmel fliegen. Ob dies wohl Latias und ihre Kinder sind?... Zanna und Leon landeten am Ende übrigens dort, wo sie hingehörten - im Gefängnis. Doch sie planen dort bereits schon ihren nächsten Clou um ihrem Ruf als besten Diebe der Welt gerecht zu werden...